Stuck With Each Other 2  Ties That Bind
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: So Raven returns to Jump City after 15 years of travelling the world with her mate Ryan - who used to be Red-X. How will the Titans react to her return? Will Raven and Ryan's relationship survive?
1. It's Good To Be Home I Think

_Okay, so I'm on my knees apologising that it's taken me this long to put this up. _

_*begs forgiveness* _

_I've been really busy and had serious block with this one, so, again, I'm sorry. But chappie one is up! Whoop whoop! Not sure I like it and I think it's a little too short, but hey – it's up! _

_So, my lovelies, enjoy._

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wished I did, I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however own the plot, as well as the bunny that made me write it._

**TT-TT-TT-TT**

**Chapter One: It's Good To Be Home. I think.**

"And of course, you know your way around," Garfield grinned as he and Cyborg led the way to a steel door, a door which hissed open as they neared it.

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she stepped into the Titans Tower common room for the first time in fifteen years. She took a deep breath in and sighed as the room's lingering emotions encompassed her. Of all the places she'd been to, this place, this Tower, would always be her home; the place where she learned that you didn't have to share blood to be family.

Ryan squeezed her hand as her feelings of love and happiness passed through their bond into him. He couldn't help but smile as Rachel's mind drew up memories; images of all the things that'd happened in this room. Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant tofu vs. meat arguments, Starfire serving them a plate of something… something that jumped off the plate and stuck itself to Beast Boy's face, the boys playing the latest games on the huge TV.

_This is weird._

Rachel scoffed at him in her mind. _'Like you haven't broken in here in the past.'_

_Exactly, Chickadee. I was just __invited_ _into the Tower. It's too-_

Ryan's thoughts were cut off as he grabbed hold of her and dragged her down just before three orange blurs zoomed over them, just missing their heads. They flew over to the sofa to greet a red headed woman who was sat reading a magazine, all of them speaking at once, telling her about their fight against the monster downtown. The older looking boy pointed at Ryan and Rachel, and the woman turned to look.

"Raven!"

Rachel struggled to breathe as Starfire flew upto them and pulled her in for a tight hug, effectively cutting off her oxygen.

"My dear sister!" she squealed, "I cannot believe to see you after all these years! It warms my heart!"

Sensing his mate's lack of breathing ability, Ryan placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder uncertainly. "Um… could you ease up on the hug?" he asked, "I don't think she can breathe…"

Seeing that he was right, Starfire immediately put Rachel down and set her emerald eyes on the young man before her. "You are Raven's 'mate' are you not? Friend Garfield informed us that Raven had found her 'One', and she would have a longer life with him." Ryan nodded, and the Tamaranian smiled gently. "It is good to meet you at last."

She looked Rachel up and down. "You look exactly the same…"

Rachel cast her eyes over her sister. Her luscious red hair was just as she remembered it, although a tad shorter and darker than what it used to be. Gone was the mini skirt crop-top combination with the matching neck guard and thigh high boots. They'd been replaced by washed out jeans, a pink tanktop and flip flops. Her face was marked by faint smile and frown lines in her skin. But the best thing was, Rachel thought, was that her bright green eyes still sparkled with enthusiasm and happiness.

Someone started yelling behind Kori, followed by a high pitched scream and the sound of someone being punched. Kori spun round, her eyes flashing as she too raised her voice.

"Riand'r! Cassand'r! Markand'r! No fighting in the common room!" The Tamaranian turned back to Rachel and Ryan and shook her head. "Thank X'hal they're going to Tamaran tomorrow to train with my k'norfka. I love them so, but they are just too loud. Much like their father was." She smiled brightly, not noticing the frown on Rachel's face.

_Sunshine? You okay?_

Rachel felt Ryan wrap an arm round her waist and squeeze her affectionately. She nodded, numb, her mind on overdrive.

"Do you want some tea, Rae?" Garfield called from the kitchen, then caught Ryan's eye. "Sit down. We don't bite!" he joked. Cyborg cleared his throat from his seat at the kitchen table, and Gar rolled his eyes. "Okay… _most_ of the time…" Gar grinned as he set the teapot on the stove, looking back over at Ryan, who was still holding onto Rachel like she was his lifeline, tension building in his shoulders. "You seem like a coffee kinda guy to me."

Ryan grinned, the tension in his body loosening at the genuine smile on Garfield's face. "A high dose of caffeine would be great right about now."

Gar smiled brightly, his fang poking over his lip. "Rae-" he began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Not now Gar," Rachel said sharply, her eyes still on Kori and the floating teens that had started bickering again. "Kori, are they-"

She stopped as the doors slid open and a man entered, long black hair falling over his mask. He wore a black uniform; the Nightwing insignia splayed across his chest.

"Thank god you lot are on the ship to Tamaran tomorrow, because-" he stopped as he saw a violet haired girl standing with Kori. A violet haired girl who he'd tried to wipe from his memories.

_Sunshine? _

Ryan's mind voice was lost among images that flashed through Rachel's head as she locked eyes with the man before her. She was the only one that'd ever been able to lock eyes with him when his mask was on.

"Richard."

"Raven. Good to see you again." His voice was stiff and his body was tense as he walked past her and helped himself to coffee. Rachel stood there, frozen, finding herself unable to move. Ryan sidled up behind her and put an arm round her waist reassuringly.

Rachel watched as Nightwing took a sip of his coffee before pressing a kiss to Star's cheek, then turning to berate the now silent low-flying teens. She was right then; they were his and Kori's kids.

Ryan passed her a mug of tea that Gar had made for her, and she drank some gratefully, the small jolt of caffeine snapping her out of her reverie.

"I'm going to check out my room, dump our stuff there," she announced to the room, turning and heading for the door, Ryan right behind her.

Nightwing's eyes followed after the empath, noting how she still moved the same; the delicate grace in her steps, the slight sway of her hips… he took another sip of coffee and found himself glaring at the boy that followed after her. He was the one that'd taken her away…

As the door slid shut behind them, Kori squealed. "It is so good to see Raven again, is it not?"

"I thought we'd never see her again," Gar added, sinking down onto the sofa and putting his feet up on the small table in front of it.

"It's good to have my lil sis back," Cyborg agreed. They turned to Nightwing expectantly.

"Yeah," he muttered. The others didn't know it, but he was the Titan that had missed her most.

**TT-TT-TT-TT**

_There you have it mon amis; Raven's home… and her appearance has already started to change the Tower in ways that (at this moment in time) you don't know about. *evil laugh*_

_Ta v. much for reading – you know what to do, push the little review button and tell me what you think._

_Luna xxx_


	2. Raven Returns

**Disclaimer:**_ I want the Teen Titans. I do. But I don't own them. *sniffle*_

**TT-TT-TT-TT**

**Chapter Two: Raven Returns**

The door slid open with a gentle hiss, revealing a room shrouded in darkness. Rachel waved her hand, and the candles dotted around the room sparked to life, their flames flickering and filling the room with a faint light. She stepped in, Ryan following close behind, and looked around the room that'd been her haven when she'd lived in the Tower.

Immediately, she went over to the bookcase, running her slender fingers along the spines of the books; books that she'd had to leave behind when she'd disappeared with Ryan all those years ago. She heard the bed creak and turned to see that Ryan had thrown himself down onto it, lying spread-eagled on top of the blue comforter. Rachel smiled and joined him, curling up against his side.

"This is where everything started," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rachel rolled onto her stomach and leaned up on her elbows to look down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"If memory serves correctly, everything started down some alleyway on the East side of the city as you tried to escape." Rachel smiled. "This room was where-"

"Where we had steamy sex and you marked me as your mate?" he interrupted, smirking. Rachel whacked him on the chest.

"I wasn't going to put it quite like that."

"You so were."

"I wasn't.

"Was.

"Wasn't."

"Was!"

"Wasn't!" Rachel sat up and threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Azar, how old are we?"

"Well, technically, we're still eighteen, so I can be childish if I want to," Ryan answered, wrapping his arms round her waist and yanking her back down onto the bed. Rachel elbowed him.

"Idiot," she muttered as she pushed away from him and got to her feet.

"You love it though," he replied, sitting up to watch her cross the room to the wardrobe. She opened the door and just looked for a moment, remembering when these clothes had been the norm. She reached in and grabbed a bundle from a shelf and a pair of boots before turning and going into the bathroom.

"Sunshine?" Ryan called, his eyes on the bathroom door. "What're you doing?"

He didn't get an answer.

Sighing, he got to his feet and went over to the desk, nosing through pieces of paper and inkbottles. A wave of nostalgia hit him, and he knew it wasn't his.

He turned to look at the bathroom door as he called, "Rae, what're you-" He found himself unable to speak as his mate stepped out of the bathroom. Lust spiked through him at the sight of her.

Rachel had donned her Titan uniform; the little black leotard that didn't leave much to the imagination, the short blue boots, the jewelled belt sitting low on her hips. The blue cloak was over her arm, but she dropped it onto the bed, having decided not to wear it.

Ryan swallowed and licked his lips, trying to think of something to say, but he found himself still frozen, his eyes locked onto the sexy little thing he was lucky enough to call his.

"I thought it would bring back some memories," Rachel said, spinning slowly so that he could see her from all angles. She crossed the room and pushed him so he sat on the desk chair. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, enjoying how she'd made him freeze.

"Is there a reason why you haven't worn spandex since you left?" Ryan asked huskily, reaching out and tugging her closer by her belt.

"There wasn't any need to," she replied, tangling her fingers in his dark hair as he wrapped his arms round her waist, his hands sliding down to her bottom. They were silent for a moment before Ryan pulled her down so she straddled his lap, showing her how aroused he was. Rachel dropped her head to his shoulder at the feel of his hardness pressing against her.

_I'd forgotten how sexy you looked in that uniform… _he whispered in her mind, unable to trust his voice to say it out loud. Rachel moaned as he pushed his hips up against her. _How did bad guys keep a straight face whilst fighting you?_ He muttered, his lips trailing down her jaw. _How did they fight you without throwing you to the floor and having their way with you?_

Rachel smirked as his lips met hers. _'But that's just what you did, wasn't it? You crept into my room and took me. Hard.'_

Ryan groaned and unfastened her belt, dropping it to the floor as she took his bottom lip in her teeth and pulled gently.

He let his want shine through their bond, and Rachel felt heat spread through her. They had complete control over what they passed through the bond, but every now and again, Ryan's 'concentration would lapse', AKA deliberately adding his lust to hers. She would always berate him about it afterwards of course, but they both knew she didn't mean it.

Ryan's empathic blocks were failing, his hunger fuelling her own, and the heat that was spreading just under Rachel's skin increased, and she pressed herself closer to him.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off, the screeching noise interrupting their romantic interlude. Rachel had jumped, startled, then relaxed when she realised what the familiar sound was. Ryan groaned and dropped his head to her neck, irritated at the disruption. The empath extricated herself from his arms and headed for the door, her mate close behind, following her down to Ops, where the other Titans were gathered.

When the automatic doors hissed open, Nightwing looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the one woman that had total power over his very being, wearing her old uniform.

"Dude, what were you saying?" Changeling yelled, waving his hand in front of the illustrious leader's face. He followed Nightwing's gaze and swallowed.

"You coming, Rae?" he asked, his emerald eyes drinking her in. Rachel bit her lip and looked at Ryan, who nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"Looks like Raven's back!" Cyborg boomed, punching the air, making Rachel smile.

"Looks like it."

**TT-TT-TT-TT**

_Thought we should have a little RedxRae fluffy stuff and a little nostalgia to get me back into the swing of things… _

_Chappie trois is gonna be up soon (dun dun dun!)_

_Read & review __s'il vous __plait!_

_Luna xxx_


	3. Kicking Ass And The After Party

_There aren't enough word to apologise profusely enough for taking so long in getting this up. I've been busy, had block... it's been a pain. But it's here and I thank you all for your patience. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and for those of you who've given me stuff on comic book relationships – may use all that in a future fic. To those of you arguing over Nightwing's reaction to Raven, let's set things straight._

_Raven was shocked to find he had kids because well… this is _Nightwing_ and she just didn't expect it. It also shows that he moved on extremely fast… Secondly, Nightwing still hurts over Raven leaving; seeing her again after fifteen years is a bit of a shock – he'd sorted his feelings out for her but then she reappeared._

_Remember, you need to have read _Stuck With Each Other_, or you're gonna be a little lost..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (unfortunately) but I do own this plot.**

**Chapter Three: Kicking Ass And The After Party...**

Raven soon remembered that protecting Jump City was really strenuous; she hadn't used her powers this much since… well, since she was a Titan.

The villain they were fighting was a meta that could control water who had been in the process of robbing the jewellery store when the Titans hit the scene. After the obligatory "Titans go!" from Nightwing, the team rushed forward and went into action.

Raven flew and dodged and raised her shield; she threw nearby trash cans and lampposts at their enemy. She protected Changeling from getting his skull slammed too hard against the concrete and stopped water in the shape of a fist from punching Cyborg to unconsciousness. The only unfortunate moment was when the villain used his powers to form a giant hand and grab her unaware; throwing her across the street…

Right into Nightwing.

Picking herself up, she offered a hand down to Nightwing, who was still on the floor, but he refused it, knocking it aside as he leapt to his fight and threw himself back into the fray. Raven frowned at Nightwing's stubbornness and turned back towards the battle, ready to go back on the offensive. Nightwing, however, had somehow managed to knock their adversary unconscious.

"Home in time for dinner," Changeling said, rubbing his head. "That's a first."

Dinner, much to Raven's surprise, was edible, even though it had been made by Kori. Dishes of vegetables, roast potatoes, pork, turkey, tofu and a jug of gravy sat on the table when they came back from the city. Ryan was putting cutlery next to the plates and Kori was swatting her children's hands as they reached out for food in the hopes they could sneak some before anyone noticed.

Everyone sat around the large table, and Raven felt herself smile as she looked around at the faces of her family; faces of the people that were so dear to her that she would never forget them no matter how long she lived.

_Have fun fighting, Chickadee?_ Ryan's voice whispered in her mind as his hand clasped hers under the table.

'_I'd forgotten the action I used to face on a daily basis,'_ she replied as she passed Garfield the tofu with her free hand. _'How much fun did you have cooking with Kori?'_

Ryan laughed in her head, the sound filling her. _Oodles, Sunshine. I was either in the way or being shouted at to grab a pot off the cooker before it over-boiled... it was emotional to say the least..._

Raven let go of his hand so she could ladle carrots and potatoes onto her plate before passing it to her Mate and taking the plate of pork from Cyborg, glad that he'd actually left some for her to take. Garfield was joking around with the half Tamaranians, making fun of how they'd acted in a past battle. Cyborg was asking Ryan how he'd survived the kitchen with Kori, who was currently laughing along with Gar at her children's expense.

That left Nightwing.

Richard was sat diagonally to Raven and had taken his mask off before being seated; his blue eyes flickering over to the empath every so often, not believing that she was actually sat there. Pushing peas around his plate, he found it hard not to keep looking, despite a voice in the back of his mind telling him that nothing good could come of this: what if Kori were to notice?

Raven couldn't believe that he was _still _watching her, despite her attempts to ignore him, whilst at the same time passing him subtle looks telling him to knock it off. Kori, however, was unaware that her husband's eyes were glued to the empath, and Ryan only noticed the feeling of unease that was welling up inside of her through their bond.

_Sunshine, you okay?_

Raven cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. '_Yeah. I'm getting sick of being stared at.' _

Ryan looked at Richard in a sideglance and took a deep breath in. _Did no one ever tell him it was rude to stare? Especially at someone else's girl whilst his wife is sat at the other end of the table and the girl's Mate is sat right next to her. _

Raven nodded imperceptibly and reached for the potatoes. _'Why is he being such an uptight…'_

Ryan grinned as the colourful expletives she dictated entered his head, which only got more colourful when she slipped into her native language, and his grin caught the attention of Richard, who frowned and dropped his eyes to his dinner plate.

The three Tamaranian teens were excused from the table by their mother, who had gave them strict instructions to pack for their trip to Tamaran. Gar beamed at Raven and lifted his glass, Cyborg and Kori following suit.

"To Rachel, the best friend we've missed so much. Life hasn't been the same without you."

"To Rachel!" Cyborg and Kori repeated, clinking the glasses. Raven felt a blush rise in her cheeks and Ryan nudged her in the ribs with his elbow.

After dinner, the others retreated to their own activities: Richard went to the gym, a focussed expression on his face as he all but ran out the door; Gar went out for a flight over the city in the form of a green eagle; Kori loaded the dishwasher then sat with a magazine, and Cyborg went down to the garage to work on the T-car.

'_I'm going to see Cyborg for a bit. Will you be okay?'_

_Rae, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. I'll go to the gym and do some weights or swim in the pool._

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, and Ryan copied her expression, even the hands on hips pose, making her laugh.

_I'm sure I'll survive being in the same room as the Boy Blunder. He's never kicked my ass. Not even once._

That said, Ryan kissed her gently on the cheek and left the Common Room. With a sigh and a quiet smile to herself, the empath followed after him and took the elevator down to the garage.

She found Cyborg leaning into the T-Car, turning the volume of his CD up near full volume. She crossed the room unnoticed and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Jeez, Rae!" he shouted over the music, turning to face her. "You really-" he stopped shouting as the music turned down, courtesy of Raven's telekinesis and a little flick of her hand.

"I forgot how you sneak up on people," Cyborg said, moving round the front of the car and lifting the hood.

Raven followed him and raised an eyebrow. "Well I haven't been around lately. And I don't think you would have heard the Titan alarm going off over that music, never mind me walking up behind you." Her eyes dropped to where Cyborg was reaching in, and they widened in appreciation. "Wow. Suped up much?" she commented, leaning forward slightly to get a better look.

Cyborg turned and grinned at her proudly. "My baby's changed a bit since you last saw her."

"No kidding," she muttered, running her fingertips over the top of the engine. "You have seriously outdone yourself, Victor."

Cyborg put an arm round her waist and pulled her close for a hug. "I really missed ya Rae. No one else appreciates my baby."

Raven smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you too, Victor. A lot's changed since I've been gone." 

Cyborg laughed and let her go, returning to turning up the engine. "You've been gone a long time, Rae. Things change."

Raven sat on the floor at his feet, next to the toolbox, just as she used to. "It's the people that have changed. Everyone's so different. The dynamics have changed."

Cyborg held his hand out and Rachel passed him a spanner. "Things are alright. Kori speaks great English now; she only slips up every once in a while, the kids are… boisterous, but I think that's down to the Tamaranian in them. And of course, who their father is." He looked at Rachel then, her face unreadable, before returning his gaze to under the hood of his baby.

"Dick was such a... well, dick, about what happened, y'know, with you telling him you couldn't be with him any more. The way he ranted… I wanted to kick his ass. He didn't seem to understand that there was nothing he could do. Gar had told us you'd left him a letter telling him you'd escaped from Red X and that you were meeting up with your Mate." Cyborg ruffled Raven's hair, making her smile.

"So… what about Kori?" she asked, pushing her hair from her eyes.

He sighed and caught her eye. "It wasn't long after you left… maybe about a month before Rob jumped Kori." He frowned. "At first I thought he was doing it to get back at you somehow… Kori didn't think that; she thought he'd finally realised she'd loved him for years." He paused and rubbed a hand over his bald head. "But I saw that he loved her and that he wasn't trying to get one over you somehow. Until you came back. I can see you still have some hold over him. And I'm starting to think that maybe I was right this whole time."

Raven frowned. "He wouldn't do such a thing. Especially to Kori. Would he?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know. Something changed when you left. And speaking of people changing… Gar took it hard too."

The empath sighed. "I really missed Gar. I felt worse about leaving him than the rest of you. No offence."

Cyborg shook his head. "None taken. I know you had this thing." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You did. And he loved you so much, Rae." He smiled. "You know he dated Argent?"

Rachel shook her head, a surprised expression on her face. Cyborg grinned. "Yep. For quite a while too – a year and a half I think it was. I think it's cuz she's a bit dark too, ya know? Like you used to be. Anyways, they broke up because Argent was moved to London and it was too hard for them to see each other."

"I'd never have thought that he'd go for Argent. But if they broke up just because of distance, why didn't he just ask Dick if he could go with her? I mean, you've got enough Titans here to cover the city, I don't see why he couldn't go to London."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "The kids aren't Titans yet, Rae. And back then they were only little. They're not disciplined enough, despite being Dick's kids. They see fighting monsters and bad guys as a game. They aren't a fraction as serious as we were at their age."

Rachel fiddled with a smaller wrench from the toolbox. "What about you? Anyone in your life?"

Cyborg blushed and turned back to the car, head back under the hood. Rachel grinned. "It wouldn't be a certain Bumble Bee would it?" she said, a teasing tone to her voice. At the silence that replied her, she let out a light laugh, to which Cyborg looked round at.

"I always saw you and Karen together. You both had the same mentality, the same spark. It was written all over your auras."

Cyborg beamed. "Yeah. Karen's great. Been ten years now." He paused. "I was thinking of asking her a certain question..."

Rachel floated to her feet and hugged him. "Well if I know Karen, she's gonna say yes. And if I know you, you're gonna be the best husband a girl could ask for."

"Thanks Rae."

Releasing the man she saw as her big brother, Rachel turned to the door. "I'm gonna go and make sure Ryan isn't doing anything stupid."

"Good luck with that one," Cyborg replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Bye Victor," she called back as she went back upstairs.

_So, a little background info on the team in the time Raven's been gone, as well as a little battle and some potential... problems?_

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Love Luna xxx_


End file.
